


stronger (when we're together)

by Lia_Bolton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Hurt/Comfort, POV Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Feels, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda Maximoff-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Bolton/pseuds/Lia_Bolton
Summary: “Pietro?” she whimpers instead, her voice cracking as she forces the words out. She knows that this is her brother. It’s his eyes, soft and filled with love, crinkling as he still smiles slightly. It’s his smile, the same one he always wore, the one that makes her forget all her problems. It’s how he moves, awkward in a cute way, with his body used to moving a lot faster.And it’s how she feels about him, she wants to be protected by him, she wants to protecthim– she wants to do what they always used to do.-Or, in which, Pietro and Wanda get a reunion.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	stronger (when we're together)

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic, Evan Peters' Quicksilver is Wanda's real brother - think as he played Quicksilver instead of ATJ, with the same personality he has in WandaVision (except doesn't tend to act like an ass like he sometimes does in the series).
> 
> Also, this takes place at the end of ep 5, the scene after Wanda and Vision's argument.

Wanda flinches as the doorbell rings, the sound breaking the tension abruptly. Her head snaps up, and she looks around with wide eyes, like a deer in the headlights. She eyes Vision next to her, almost pleadingly, begging him to understand that she didn’t do that – but he isn’t looking at her, he’s eyeing the floor like it’s the most interesting thing in the room, just to have an excuse for not meeting her eyes.

“I didn’t do that.” she says firmly, her voice shaking slightly despite all her efforts. “I-” she suddenly stops when Vision finally looks up, eyes meeting hers, with a fierce gaze in his. For a moment, Wanda thinks it’s because of the love that’s always there, just for _her_. She hopes to see the warmness that always lingers behind his love – something she thought always would be there, something she hoped she could relay onto.

But now, as her glare meets his, Wanda realizes how terribly optimistic she was.

Yes, Vision’s gaze is just as fierce as always – but not filled with love anymore. She _knows_ that look, she had to face it every single day before they came to Westview. She had thought that she finally got used to it, and it wasn’t affecting her anymore. Now, though, she realizes that she was wrong, she can feel her heart shattering into a million pieces when she sees it in Vision’s eyes.

 _Distrust_.

She can feel betrayal deep inside her, burning like a fire, almost like rage. Her mouth tightens into a thin line, before she exhales sharply. She looks deep into Vision’s eyes, in hopes of making him feel a fraction of what she’s feeling – the fire inside her climbing through her throat and waiting to get out and-

“You don’t believe me.” she says with a bite in her words that she can’t hold back as she looks away, not wanting to meet his glare again. She doesn’t want to see _that_ in Vision’s eyes, not again. Knowing that she will start crying if she stops restraining herself, she tries to smile – but she doesn’t need to see it to know that it looks wry. And fake.

_Like everything in her life._

“Wanda, I want to…” retorts Vision, she can feel his eyes on her all the time he’s talking, even though she isn’t looking at him. Wanda wants too, to believe that he means it.

But she is sick of lying to herself, and for once, she really doesn’t want to.

She inhales shakily, attempting to calm herself. There’s a thudding sound in her ears, she doesn’t know if it’s because of how she feels or because of how much effort she’s putting to stop herself from trying to fix everything – even though she knows she can’t now, she can’t do that to him.

“But at this point, I'm ignoring statistics entirely.” Vision continues, his eyes gaze still on her, the emotions too heavy to carry for Wanda. She feels like she’s drowning, but not sure if it’s in her tears she’s trying to hold, or under the weight of Vision’s disappointment.

Whatever the reason is, maybe it should finish its job faster so that Wanda can finally rest and stop pretending.

She looks at Vision’s wary eyes, for a moment before looking behind his shoulder, still not ready to look him into the eye, face that he doesn’t trust her anymore. Wanda opens her mouth to say something, but the doorbell rings again, stopping her. She sighs, averting her eyes from him fully and looking in the other direction this time.

She waits for a second, in hopes of Vision saying something, _anything_.

When he crashes her hopes with his silence, she snorts without humor and arches her eyebrows with disbelief as she gets up and walks to the door. She can still feel Vision’s eyes on his back, delving through her and never leaving, even for a moment – like she might try to do something if he does so, like she’s unreliable, like she’s his _prisoner_. She suppresses the urge to turn around and scream, anger rising in her again. But at the same time, she’s scared of doing so with the tension in the room, not wanting to start another screaming match and damaging their relationship beyond repair.

If they haven’t already done that.

She knows that despite everything, she’s still unbelievably optimistic – maybe there’s still hope for them. So instead, she takes a deep breath and sniffs quietly, trying to avoid crying, which is her body’s second method of showing anger, unfortunately.

She has a glance at Vision as she takes the doorknob into her hand, eyes lingering on him longer this time. She can’t help but feel that she’s warning him, maybe telling him it’s his last chance but the thing is, she doesn’t know for what. So, she just looks at his face, until something – no, someone gives her the strength to do _more_. She feels it surging from behind the door, encouraging her to _do it_ , and Wanda doesn’t know who she will face when she opens it, but somehow, she knows that they’re someone she can trust.

So, she listens.

She meets Vision’s glare, looks into his _eyes_ , not flinching away this time. She stares right back at him, her chin lifted, glare unapologetic. She can see, _feel_ now all too familiar emotions – his disappointment and distrust mixing into her soul, but she welcomes them, tired of ignoring. She uses her newfound strength to carry all, instead of drowning under them. After a few seconds, she tears her gaze away from him, and turns the doorknob – strangely excited about seeing the person behind it, maybe because something is happening without her wish, or even _knowledge_.

But now she thinks of it, that kind of thing never makes her excited, it pisses her off – and in any other circumstances, it _would’ve_ pissed her off. But the only thing she feels is that excitement, as foreign but familiar as what helped her face Vision – and by extension, herself.

She opens the door.

Wanda doesn’t know what she expected, but it definitely isn’t this.

Her eyes widen as her hand slips from the knob, her arm numb with shock. The numbness quickly spreads to her body, and she leans onto the wall next to her as her legs become too weak to carry her body.

She closes her eyes tightly, wanting to wake up from this nightmare. First, fighting with Vision, then _him_ , whom she will never be able to see again, whom she lost forever.

Him, who stands in front of her.

Wanda doesn’t want to believe it, doesn’t want to see him again, doesn’t want to see him smile and remember everything again. She doesn’t want to get attached, when she _finally_ can function normally without thinking about him or about the affection in his eyes – she doesn’t want to lose him again.

But then again, she could give her everything a few minutes ago, just to see him, just to see him being himself, being alive – so what’s stopping her right now?

She knows that it’s going to hurt her, maybe break her beyond repair when he leaves, leaves _again_ – but she doesn’t care. She just wants to see him one more time.

Wanda opens her eyes slowly, an irrational fear stopping her from doing it quickly, scared that he might leave if she does so.

When she looks up, he’s still there, with his stupid grin on his face. She almost expects him to tell her not to sweat it, that it’s really him – but he just keeps grinning, like he doesn’t know what to say too. Wanda eyes him from head to toe, slowly, eyes lingering on every bit of him before moving on – like she’s trying to carve every moment of it in her memory.

He looks the same, the exact same he looked all these years ago. Wanda tries to swallow back the lump on her throat, tears threatening to fall. His hair still looks soft, just like his eyes, and his hands. She remembers caressing his soft hair, and him doing the same to her. She remembers how their eyes would meet, how they could understand each other with only one look.

At the thought, she looks into his eyes, and he does the same – his grin shifting into something more genuine, then into that big smile, reserved only for her.

“Wanda?” she hears a voice asking, and flinches as it snaps her out of her trance. She recognizes who it belongs to a moment later, her mind still not working properly. She reluctantly tears her eyes away from _him_ to look at Vision, scared to death about the thought of him leaving while she’s not looking. “Who’s this?”

She looks at _him_ again, relieved to see that he’s still here. She hates it. She hates how dependent she became in only a few seconds; she hates that all her efforts to move on were for nothing. She hates that he came back because she knows what that means, because it means that she will lose him.

_Again._

But he’s still here. He hasn’t left her yet, maybe… just maybe… Wanda tries not to think about it, she is tired of getting hurt, she doesn’t want it to happen anymore. But he’s getting closer to her, steps just as delicate as her movements, like he feels the exact same thing about her.

_As fragile as glass._

But then he opens his arms, cautious steps turning into his casual gestures with ease. His smile gets even bigger as he eyes her softly. “Long lost bro get to squeeze his stinkin' sister to death or what?” he shouts in happiness, looking like a happy puppy – just like he used to look when he managed to make her smile on a bad day. Wanda loves seeing his smile, so she keeps looking – but she doesn’t need to do that to hear the smile in his voice.

God, it’s really him.

Her face crumples as she takes a step, scared that he will disappear, scared that this is only her imagination. She stretches out a hand, slowly reaching to him – like he’s a fragile piece of glass, and will shatter to pieces when she touches him. If that’s going to happen, she’s okay with never being able to hold him in her arms, or hug him. Just seeing him is enough for her, just knowing that he’s alive, knowing that he is here. She flinches as she suddenly stops reaching out, afraid that he’ll really disappear.

“Pietro?” she whimpers instead, her voice cracking as she forces the words out. She knows that this is her brother. It’s his eyes, soft and filled with love, crinkling as he still smiles slightly. It’s his smile, the same one he always wore, the one that makes her forget all her problems. It’s how he moves, awkward in a cute way, with his body used to moving a lot faster.

And it’s how she feels about him, she wants to be protected by him, she wants to protect _him_ – she wants to do what they always used to do.

Until she failed.

Wanda blinks back tears for the thousandth time in that emotional rollercoaster of a night. She knows that his death was her fault, she should’ve been there, she should’ve _protected_ him. Every night after… that day, she would just lay in her bed, and think about what she would do if he would come back as nothing happened. She still hadn’t found an answer, but from the looks of it, she will have to.

Because it’s Pietro in front of her. She just _knows_.

It’s just that she can’t wrap her mind around it.

_How?_

She looks at her twin, everything else in the world forgotten – it’s because her entire world is in front of her, just like it used to be a few years ago. A few years ago, she had him, and only him.

And then she lost him.

She thought she moved on from his death, but now realizes that she was _still_ moving on until a minute ago – she hadn’t noticed how draining it was until now, but with the weight of it lifted from her shoulders, she feels like she’s breathing clearly for the first time in her life.

She couldn’t help but smile slightly as Pietro nods, answering her question from before. He somehow manages to do it teasingly, like he can’t believe that she’s really asking it – and therefore gives her a confirmation she doesn’t exactly need anymore.

She looks into his eyes, his all too familiar eyes – he looks back. They stare at each other, clearly too scared to take the first step. But Wanda has had it enough. She had dreamed of him, of this moment for years, and now she has the chance. She’s tired of escaping from everything, fearing the outcomes, fearing from facing the world.

Pietro’s presence gave her the strength to face Vision. Now his love is giving her the strength to face her demons, and to _destroy_ them. And Wanda feels ready this time, after all years of ignoring them because of her fears, she knows that she can do it.

Because she’s not missing her other half this time. She is _complete_.

She lets a smile appear on her face as he keeps looking into Pietro’s eyes, maybe even bigger than his. She hasn’t smiled like that since before she had lost him, and it makes her feel as light as a feather, like she can achieve everything in the world. She knows that’s not possible, even she’s not that strong, but-

When they are together, they are.

She opens her arms as she runs to him, jumping and wrapping her arms around his neck, making him laugh out loud as he staggers back to keep his balance. She presses her head into his shoulder, her laugh quickly turning into sobs that she’s trying to swallow back.

He’s here. And she can hold him. She’s _hugging_ him.

She can still feel the questions lingering in the back of her head, especially how and why. But the thing is…

It doesn’t matter.

She doesn’t care about how this happened, how he came back after all these years – how he has _never_ really left her, and how he came when she needed him. Because in his arms, she _finally_ feels safe. Safe like she hasn’t felt in years, safe like even Vision can’t make her feel. She swallows a sob as she hugs him even tighter, clinging and taking in his scent as she tries to memorize it, because deep inside, still scared of this being just a dream. But he doesn’t vanish, or fade away. All he does is to hug her tighter, like he always did when they were little. He would never be the one to end the hugs, not if she didn’t tell him to. “I’m here,” he whispers, and Wanda can swear that she hears his voice cracking.

“I know,” she answers, and lets a tear escape as Pietro caresses her hair softly.

He feels like family. He feels like _home_. Because he _is_ herfamily, _and_ her home.

She forgot what they really meant after he died.

_Never again._

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I love Quicksilver (especially Evan Peters' even though ATJ's portrayal is amazing too), so I had to write something about him. And I happen to love Wanda and Pietro's relationship too.
> 
> So here we are.
> 
> And thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
